I Hate Mondays
by Mattycollns13
Summary: Dean hated school on a regular day. But sometimes Mondays were just ten times worse. Well, until today.


"Well, look who decided to come to school today. Ambrose, you get tired of picking up your mom in whatever gutter she passed out in?"

Dean internally groaned. Of course Seth Rollins and his cronies would choose Monday morning to annoy him. He hadn't had any coffee or even an energy drink yet. He was either going to fall over or kill someone. With Seth here, the second option rated a little higher than the other. Dean hated Mondays.

"God, Rollins don't you have a kindergartener to steal lunch money from or something?" He turned around and saw Seth go red in the face. His buddies, affectionately called J&J, looked at one another with a slightly alarmed expression.

Seth shoved Dean backwards into the lockers and growled, "Shut up, Ambrose. You shouldn't have come in today since it's my celebration of a year without you."

Seth was right. It was a year to the day that Seth had turned on him. Seth had planted drugs in his locker after Dean and him had been on the hunt as to who was behind some pretty heavy drugs being sold in the school and putting some people in the hospital. It had been Seth all along and when Dean confronted him a year ago, he almost put Dean in the hospital because of his goons ganging up on him.

Dean ran a hand down his face, "Look, Rollins. I ain't bothering you, so why don't you bug off and go back to peddling your cheap shit to middle schoolers?"

Seth raised a fist, right in the hallway. Had it not been eight in the morning, Dean would have reacted faster, but it was and Seth fist caught him on the jaw. He stumbled back, dazed a little, but kept himself upright against the lockers. He watched Seth rear back for another strike before a flash of orange streak in front of him and stood between him and Seth.

Seth pulled up short, looking confused, and it took a second for Dean's vision to center on a shorter girl with orange hair. He thought her name started with a B, Becca? No, it was Becky. Becky Lynch. She was the new girl that Dean had seen in the hallway, bouncing excitedly at all times, but he hadn't seen her talking with anyone in the few weeks they'd been going to class. He didn't know why she was inserting herself in he and Rollins' blood feud, but hey, he wasn't getting punched in the face anymore so a win is a win.

"Whoa there boys, I'm sure you're both pretty. No need to fight." Dean smirked at her sarcastic tone, but was surprised to hear an Irish accent as well. It sounded pleasant to him and was bringing around his focus slowly. He placed a hand on his jaw and pulled it away seeing some blood from his mouth.

Seth glared at her. "Move it, little girl. The men are doing business."

Dean saw her fist twitch and braced himself for what was about to come. She looked down at herself. "Oh, I'm a girl? I hadn't noticed!" Such sarcasm in this one, Dean thought. "Was it the long orange hair that gave it away? Was it my lack of a penis? Or my boobs, possibly?" She looked down at herself again, and he saw Seth's gaze drop to her breasts, lust flickering in his irises. Dean felt himself getting slightly angry with Seth for just looking at this girl that way. She was helping Dean and deserved some respect.

Becky seemed to be counting on him looking there, however, as Seth never saw her right hook coming and knocking him on his ass. He stared up at her, holding his jaw and with blood starting to seep from his nose in shock. She turned to Dean and gave him and smirk, but that meant that she didn't see one of the J's fists come swinging at her. Dean knocked her out of the way and caught the fist, bringing the goon forward and kneeing him in the stomach.

Right after this, he felt slim fingers wrap around his wrist in a tight hold and pull him down the hall. He allowed himself to be pulled and they quickly sprinted into the men's bathroom. There was a small squirrely freshman in there; boy didn't look like he had a chin. He looked like a deer in headlights at the spectacle of Becky in the men's room. She sized him up and pointed to the door. It didn't take him long to sprint out. She turned and grinned up at Dean, "Well, what a way to start the week, eh?"

Dean just stared at her. "We're in the men's bathroom." It was all he could think of to say. She gave him a raised eyebrow and didn't look impressed.

"I've seen horror movies before, I'm sure nothing in here could be scarier than those. You okay?" Her face morphed into concern.

"Yeah, I'm used to it from him. It's still early or I would have put up more of a fight. You're Becky, right?"

She nodded, beaming. "The one and only. What's your name? Sorry, I'm sort of new and don't know too many people."

"Oh, uh, I'm Dean. And thanks for what you did. I don't have too many people sticking up for me these days."

She smiled brightly, "Well consider me one. After all, we can't go through something like that and not be friends."

Dean fought off a smile, "I guess not." He held out a hand for a fist bump, which she eagerly returned.

"Cool, we'll meet after school and hang out. It'll be awesome!" She paused before her mouth split into another grin. "Hey, you can't Dean-y that we make a good team! Get it? Like deny except with your name?"

Dean winced at how awful that pun was and turned and walked away. "I'm regretting this already, but I'll see you after school."

Becky giggled behind him and her voice reached him right before the door to the bathroom closed. "Bye Bestie!"

Dean fought off a smile. Maybe Mondays didn't always have to be so bad.


End file.
